Cordura
by EricForman
Summary: Tus labios se fusionaron contra los míos y descubrí que ese fue el momento exacto en el cual toda mención de lógica se escurrió de mi ser para aterrizar sobre tu boca... Hermione/Ginny. Femslash. Drabble.


**N/A: Bueno, escribí esto en un momento no-inspirado, además lo escribí yo así que no esperen gran cosa :B (?**  
**Contiene FEMSLASH, así que si no te gusta, leé igual, porque ya estás acá. No mentira jaja. **  
**Ah, y otra cosa. Es una caca jajajaj. **

**Va dedicado pura y exclusivamente a Anna (Yellow), por su cumpleaños. -cuando lo publiqué en LWDH, si ERA tu cumpleaños xD -Gracias por todo, te loveo (L) **

* * *

"**Cordura"**

Entrecerré ligeramente los párpados, en la búsqueda de jugar con las formas a mi alrededor; en una inverosímil excusa más para observar con detenimiento la figura oscura que se levantaba airosamente frente a mí. Me removí en un inútil intento de ocultar la incomodidad que provocaba que me observaras de aquella manera.

Te veías tan bella que me vi obligada a morder mi labio inferior, reprimiendo pensamientos tan oscuros que me sonrojé de tan solo imaginarlos. Estaba mal. Mi corazón resonaba a incorrecto con cada latido que transcurría, pero las cosquillas que recorrían mi estómago me indicaban que iba por buen camino, que eso era lo que deseaba. Indicaban, tal vez, ¿amor?

La tela blanca se ceñía sobre tu cuerpo, y mis ojos recorrieron tu fisionomía mientras observabas tu reflejo en el espejo frente a ti. Entre mis manos sostenía un prendedor plateado, y temía que se rompiese por tal fuerza que mis dedos presionaban contra él. Por esto mismo; y por aquellas ansias que poseía, hoy más que nunca, de acercarme a ti, caminé con unos pasos temblorosos e inseguros hasta tu lado. Casi como en una caricia dejé caer el prendedor sobre tus cabellos rojizos, y las palabras que por tantos momentos se habían devuelto entre mis cuerdas vocales, al fin lograron salir de mis labios.

—Estás hermosa.

Me arrepentí en el instante en el que noté como tragabas una amarga saliva como respuesta, por lo que alejé mis manos que sin poder controlarlo se habían posado sobre tus hombros. Te volteaste de manera rápida, y la leve ráfaga de viento que provocaste estremeció la piel de mis brazos. Tu mirada chocó con la mía, nuevamente, pero presentí el cambio escondido tras tus iris verdosas. Siempre me consideré poseedora, mas no digna, de la capacidad de sumergirme en las orbes bajo tus párpados y apropiarme del conocer de tus pensamientos y tus intenciones. Y continué creyéndolo, hasta el momento en el cual me susurraste una frase que rogué comprender bien.

—No lo sé.

Echaste una ojeada hacia la ventana, una muchedumbre se preparaba para lo que en tan solo minutos sería una unión sagrada de dos vidas… para siempre. Es curioso, pero siempre consideré estúpido gastar dinero, tiempo, y energías en un simple papel que significaba, según la ley, un matrimonio. Si una persona no sabe lo que desea o lo que ama, ni la fiesta más costosa podrá cambiarlo. Pero quería cerciorarme de que se trataba de aquello lo que acababas de descubrir.

—Recuerda que si lo haces… será para siempre.

Me asentiste con la cabeza, mientras otro trago de saliva se escurrió lenta y dolorosamente en tu garganta. Tu prolongado silencio me indicó inseguridad y pánico. Tomé tu mano entre mis dedos, intentando reconfortar tu miedo en una caricia. Mantener el tacto con tu piel siempre fue mi obsesión. Me sonreíste de medio lado y sentí el delirio apoderarse de mi ser al verte acercarte un poco más. Supe en ese momento que, más que asegurarte de que lo que deseabas se encontraba dentro de un traje esperando tu llegada con un anillo, o si estaba dentro de mi; fue una reacción de tu cuerpo al sentir mi aliento tan cercano a tu cuello. Tan cercano a ti.

Tus labios se fusionaron contra los míos y descubrí que ese fue el momento exacto en el cual toda mención de lógica se escurrió de mi ser para aterrizar sobre tu boca. Tu fresco aliento chocó contra el mío, y en unos segundos tu lengua inició una batalla contra la mía en la cual el único perdedor era la cordura. El placer de sentirte en mi me enloqueció a tal punto que Cuando noté que estabas por separarte, mordí tu labio superior y sentí la tensión de tus músculos, como en un orgasmo silencioso, estremecerse con mi intento frustrado de no dejarte ir.

Soltaste mi mano y no pude evitar sentirme vacía con un alejamiento tan brusco de tu parte. Mi estómago se encogió un poco más frente al temor de que pronto salieras y contrajeras matrimonio con cualquier otro que, de aquello estaba segura, no provocaba en ti las mismas sensaciones que yo. Volviste a sonreír y me sentí desfallecer al oír tu voz contradiciendo mis pensamientos.

— No todo es para siempre, Hermione.

Diciendo esto cruzaste el umbral de la Madriguera y te dirigiste a la expectante multitud, que aguardaba tu entrada. Y solo pude preguntarme cuál era la correcta interpretación de tus palabras. Tal vez esperar sea la única manera de hallar la respuesta. Pero dudaba poder soportar la espera.

Porque si existe algo capaz de provocar la perdición de mi cordura, es Ginny Weasley.

* * *

**N/A: El final, solo yo lo entendí xD (Es inconcluso. O sea, puede estar diciéndole que se va divorciar, o que se tiene que olvidar de ella. Tachán)  
Gracias por leer, si me dejás una review te agradezco aún más :) **


End file.
